


Good days

by boyvender



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, I just rlly miss them, Jackson storm is a sza stan, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyvender/pseuds/boyvender
Summary: “I love you I love you I love you Montgomery McQueen.”
Relationships: Lightning McQueen/Jackson Storm
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Good days

“Good day in my mind, safe to take a step out. Get some air now, let yo edge out.” 

Lightning kept his gaze on Jackson as he was singing and dancing. Lightning brought his cigarette close to his mouth again, debating whether to smoke or not. He ended up smoking.

“Too soon, I spoke. You be heavy in my mind, can you get the heck out?” 

Jackson stopped singing, turning around to look at Lightning who was sitting on the window sill. 

“Is my singing that bad? You could be nicer and not stare.” Jackson gave a little smile and put the song back on again, continuing his little dance party. 

Lightning still had his eyes on Jackson, mesmerised by his boyfriend. He felt himself blushing. He was in love, Lightning was sure of it.

“I just realised how much I really love you.” 

Jackson turned around to look at Lightning, who was now smiling at him. 

“I knew that already.” Jackson walked over to Lightning, who was still sitting on the window sill, and placed his hands on Lightning’s hips. Pressing his lips on the olders neck, kissing and teasing him.

“Are you really going to do this now?” Lightning laughed a little but still enjoying what his boyfriend was doing. 

Jackson mumbled something in response but Lightning couldn’t quite understand him. They kept kissing each other until Lightning pulled back.

“I really do love you.”

“I know, I love you too.” Jackson placed his head on Lightning shoulder and started singing again, the same song Lightning realised.

“What is it with you and that song?”

Instead of responding, Jackson pulled Lightning down to dance with him. They were holding each other, enjoying the music. Lightning rested his head on Jackson’s shoulder, making the younger place a kiss on his head. 

“I love you I love you I love you Montgomery McQueen.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twt @Luv4kika !!


End file.
